El Encuentro
by fanfiic
Summary: Una historia sobre los kaulitz en la cual conocen a unas chicas,marcados por el amor narran la historia. Trama sobre ROMANCE/COMEDIA/drama/suspenso,
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Narra Yesi

Mi prima Bety y yo decidimos salir ya que el Lunes ni en broma podríamos hacerlo, nos pusimos de acuerdo con nuestros amigos y salimos a pasar el rato a una tocada,

Todo comenzó muy bien, para ser franca era muy divertido, pero luego todo se comenzó a tornar algo feo cuando comenzaron a pasárseles las bebidas a los que estaban dando la fiesta y fue un completo desastre. Bety como siempre no hacia caso y solo estaba tonteando con los demás, según ella todo estaba bien.

Me sentí algo atareada con tanto olor a alcohol, así que decidí salir de ahí por lo menos hasta que fuéramos a volver a casa, comencé a caminar para tomar aire. Estaba algo oscuro, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí adentro con toda la bola de borrachos,

Mientras caminaba, como la banqueta estaba algo estropeada y decidí bajarme ya que nadie pasaba a esas horas por ahí, cuando de repente vi una luz que se acerco tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de quitarme , solo vi algo así como una camioneta se acerco muy rápido, el conductor estuvo apunto de atropellarme pero se trato de detener aunque no lo suficiente y me golpeo …

Después de eso solo recuerdo estar en los brazos de un chico que decía algo, pero no lograba escuchar nada, mi vista se había tornado borrosa, después de un tiempo logre reaccionar, y vi la cara de alivio de mi casi acecino ..

---: Estas bien?  
Yes: Ehhh?!  
---:Lo siento, soy un completo tonto como pude preguntar algo así,

Y: no, em creo que si estoy bien , no me duele nada  
---: (el chico se levanto y mientras me sonreía dijo) Eso no parece ser verdad, te acabo de atropellar

Intente levantarme pero no logre ponerme totalmente de pie ya que mi tobillo se había lastimado, y casi caía al suelo de nuevo, pero el chico me tomo de la mano

---: cuidado , (dijo suavemente, como prediciendo que caería) al parecer no estas bien !  
Y: U_u, no tanto,

---: que te parece si te llevo al hospital para que te revisen,?

Y: No, para nada, si no es gran cosa,

---:Claro que lo es, (me miro un rato totalmente en silencio) Bueno entonces déjame acompañarte a donde ibas, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer si?

Y: pues eso estaría bien

---: ( mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie dijo) Bueno , permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Tom Kaulitz,  
Y: Yo soy Yesenia,  
---: Wow, que original, es muy lindo (dijo mientras me sonreía) … a decir verdad , me siento muy culpable …, puedo pedirte que no vayas a decir nada de esto?, sinceramente podría causarme serios problemas, me quitarían mi camioneta  
Y: o.o , pero que arrogante eres, (me voltee molesta) sabes que… me voy yo sola,  
Tom: eh, pero uh, estee yo, no pensé lo que dije lo siento soy un tonto discúlpame, anda, si? pero como sea no dejare que regreses sola,  
Y: Entonces buscare a alguien mas por que tu no!  
T: o.o, enserio lo lamento, no pensé lo que dije, .. déjame acompañarte creo que es mejor eso a que en el camino te suceda algo,

Y: a-algo..como que?

T: pues ya sabes, ah estas horas cualquier cosa, como que te acosen, secuestren , te violen, te asalten , o te atropellen ….bueno, esa no xD  
Y: o.Ô B-bueno

T: entonces, me permites acompañarte?

Y: mm, esta bien,pero solo por que no hay nadie mas.

T: no te arrepentirás ñ.ñ

Y: o.o eres mui raro, i me estas asustando, sabes creo qe._.(…cuando interrumpe)

T: solo bromeaba ñ.ñ

Y: see…¬¬

Me ayudo a subir y le dije por donde ir para que me dejara, en realidad comenzaba a sentir mucho miedo

Cuando le señale el lugar se quedo algo…

T: o:Ô eess, a-aquí?

Y: si por que,?

T: esto parece obra del destino…  
y: o.o quee?, pero por quee emm mejor me voy  
Me bajee rápido por que me daba aun mas miedo estar con el sola, solo que no podía apoyar bien , asi que resbale, (sabia que eso me hacia quedar cada vez mas tonta u_u)

Tom se bajo aun mas rápido y me ayudo a levantar,  
entramos, y no encontrábamos a Bety, comenzó a sacarme platica, y después de un rato olvide que debía buscar a bety y nos sentamos a platicar…

cuando comenze a platicar bien con el, me di cuenta qe ahora ,,me parecia algo lindo..

Narra Bety:

La fiesta se ponía cada vez mejor, Yes se había ido no se por que, siempre es una aguafiestas la fiesta perfecta aunque io empezaba a exagerar con las bebidas,empeze con uuna i termine con..umm no tengo la cuenta, pero apenas podía mantenerme en pie, por lo qe se me acerco un chico,uno mui atractivo, con un cuerpo qe cualquier chica desearía tocar, i me pregunto si qeria acompañarlo por aire,i si,eso qeria yo,aire,espacio pk en ese momento,la fiesta parecía salirse de control, asi qe lo acompañe, mi sentido de orientación me fallava al 99% asi qe no me di cuenta de adonde me llevo asta qe llegue allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Bety:mmm,d-donde e estamos?,i qien e eres?

Mike:hahah,soi Mike, i no importa donde estemos,el lugar donde lo agamos no importa, eres una chica mui linda sabes?

B:. qeee?pero yo no,no qi-qiero dejame(trate de irme pero en las condiciones en qe estaba no era mui rápida ni mui astuta)

M:no era una pregunta,además aceptaste venir conmigo(el empieza a acercarse a mi i comienza a propasarse)

B:aaaaahhhh!auxi…(tapa mi boca,por lo qe empieso a tumbar unas cajas qe estaban ai con la intención de aser ruido

Un chico qe pasaba por ai se asomo a causa del sonido,i al verme parece que dudo en ayudarme,pero finalmente lo iso

….:qe mierda estas asiendo???(tomo un tubo de acero y lo golpeo fuertemente,asiendo qe el tipo qe decía ser Mike callera al suelo descubriendo mi boca)

B: (me tire al suelo con las manos en la cara)yoo..nunca devi..

…:estas bien?

B:0.0

…:cielos, solo a mi se me ocurre preguntar eso,porfabor,dejame precentarme,soi bill kaulitz,cual es tu nombre?

B:mmm..yo,no se

Bill:.o.o emm,estas ebria

B:te parece?

Bill: ñ.ñ, tienes algún amigo en la fiesta con el qe te pueda dejar?

B:mm, yo tengo a una prima dentro,…

Bill:perfecto, dejame llevarte con ella,solo para asegurarme de qe no te pase nada,

B: .eem,estabien,gracias ñ.ñ

(el me tomo de la mano levantándome,i juntos entramos a la fiesta donde buscamos a yes)

Bill:es la primera ves qe tomas tanto?pk no veo qe estes mui acostumbradaa ñ.ñ'

B:es la primera ves qe tomo,por eso no tenia idea de lo mucho qe me afectaría, mmm…me esta doliendo la cabeza u.U

Bill: :S, deverias tomarte algo,

B: o.o?no crees qe yha e tomado mucho??

Bill:mm..no, yo..

B:dios mio!apenas me estoi poniendo un poko sobria i ia qieres embriagarme?

Bill:no me referfia a eso,mas bien me refería a alguna pastilla,

B:mm,no yo no le entro a eso

Bill:no!o.Ô qien cres qe soii… estoi hablando de algo que te quite el dolor de cabeza, algún remedio ,…

B: discúlpame, xD, solo estoi algo confundida..

Bill: no te disculpes esta bien, mejor busquemos algo para quitarte el dolor de cabeza si?

B: pues , si :)

Caminamos por toda el area buscando algo para mi dolor de cabeza,…que cada vez se intensificaba mas u_u

Bill, platicaba con migo, para hacerme sentir mejor, me parecía mui tierno…

De repente dejo de hablar como espantado

B: que sucede?

Bill: mi hermano llego o.o

B: y que tiene de malo?

Bill: pues no me lo imagino en una fiesta como esta, tu sabes hay chicas, y muchas están tomadas … y pues veras el.. ess mui..

B: o.o! w t f, oseaa que viniste aquí para buscar chicas tomadas, ?!!

Bill: no!!, te digoo estoo, el es muii a su estilo, por algo mama no lo dejo venir, encambio yo n.n soi niño bueno : D ,

Para ser sincero casi nunca salgo sin el, pero es su castigo, xD el quería venir enserio …pero solo vino a recojerme

B: ahh , pues entonces ya te vas?

Bill: si, pero..

B: ahh ( me voltie como despidientome ya que me pareció muy grocero que dijera que si)

Bill: pero.. no me ire por que deseo quedarme un rato mas contigo, … además no te dejare sola en este estado

Me tomo de la mano y me guio a donde su hermano )

Bill: vayamos a decirle que si podría esperar… en la camioneta si es posible!

Cuando llegamos hasta donde se encontraba su hermano me percate de que Yes se encontraba ahí , y entonces Bill grito;

Bill: ahhhhh, o m g , no estas solo,

Que le hiciste!

B: o.Ô

Y:o.Ô

T: w t f, pero bill que sucede por que me dices esas cosas, u_u me heriste eh

Bill: ahí si tom ni tu te la cres,..

Después de un rato se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, y ambos se sonrojaron de vergüenza

Bill: aauuf, bueno como sea Tom vine a decirte que …

Cuando tom interrumpió,

T:aun no nos podemos ir bill, se que solo veniaa por ti pero (Tom volteo a ver a yes, y esta se sonrojo, entonces bill dijo)

Bill: es lo mismo que te venia a decir yo, creo que no seria mala idea quedarnos un rato ;)

Me pensaba ir a buscar el remedio para el dolor de cabeza cuando yes espantada me dijo

Y: P-pero, que te sucede, como eehh uh quee! Estas borracha a mass no poder, (se acerco y me dijo), cual es tu nombre?, …

B:Puees,… emm ya te lo sabes, este cual es el punto de que te lo diga…

Y: Contestamee!

B: u_u , auff no lo recuerdo, eso creo

Y: Aggghh, no puede ser borracha y con un homb..(se voltio a ver a Bill de forma mui poco común)

Bill: a-ahh, este yo, no eem yo estee …yoo nno

T: uuhh Bill que te sucede, hiciste algo de lo que te arrepentiras verdad?! Ujuju le diree a mama

Bill : o,o no hicee nada y… tu no le dirias,

T: bueno tal vez no, nadie sabe..

Y: ahhh entonces si lo hiciste!


	3. Chapter 3

Bill: siii!, digoo noo!! Aagh ya no se ni lo que digo u_u, mee están presionando demasiado, noo, no le he hecho nada, te lo juro

T: pues te creo mi hermano :p se que no eres tan honesto como yo, pero no te creo capaz,

Y: O.O estee pues ,, aauf, ya que solo queda confiar en tu palabra

Bill: gracias, ahora, este si me disculpan ire a buscarle un remedio a Bety

T:con que Bety , aee hermanito, que rápido creces, eres mui confianzudo ehh

Y: aauuf ya quee u_U

Bill: -.-

Narra Yesi

Bill y Bety, se fuerona buscar un ''remedio'' , si como no xD, bueno y yo me quede con Tom, para ser franca, ya no asustaba…tanto pero tenia sus momentos…

Tom: y que te parece?

Y: eeh que cosa?

T: Pues mi hermano

Y:ahh pues, mm no se, por que la pregunta

T: se te hace atractivo?

Y o.Ô p-p-por que

T: resspondee n.n

Y: no contestaree eso

T:entonces es un si!

Y: o.o , pff tomalo como quieras,

T: yo see que es un si!

Y:Tal ves ahha, y a quee viene eso?

T: pues es que es mi gemelo, y si te parece atractivo, entonces también yo ^^

Y: (eso fue tierno *^*) amm, pues no veo para que la pregunta

T: (bajo la cabeza) aah pues emm solo u_u

El silencio se apodero un rato de nosotros pero luego tom lo rompió

T: Quieres salir a caminar?

Y: o.Ô eeh, pero..

T: demonios, lo olvidabaa, xD Lo lamento u_u

Y: si, esta bien

Tom se paro de la mesa en la que estábamos y comenzó a llover, muy fuerte, El rápidamente se subió la gorra xD . la gente de ahí comenzó a aplastarce desesperadamente y alguien choco contra la silla en la que estaba y me tiro al suelo..todos parecian correr hacia mi estaban apunto de aplastarme pero Tom se coloco enfrente, me Tomo en sus brazos y corrió hacia su cadillac abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y se sento junto a mi

T: Disculpa mi atrvimiento pero,.. no queira que te aplastaran fue lo primero que pensé,

Cerro la puerta de su camioneta y se bajo la gorra

Y: (estaba algo sonrojada asi que baje la cabeza) G-gracias :)

Tom sonrio, eran las 3: 30 de la mañana y no nos podíamos ir hasta que la lluvia se calmara, y encontraramos a bety y a bill asi que nos pusimos a platicar, ambos estábamos agusto.

Narra Bety

Yo estaba sentada en una banca qe tenia una sombrilla dentro del patio,ya qe bill me dijo qe me qedara ahí mientras el iva por algún medicamento qe me pusiera sobria, estas fueron sus exaactas palabras:

Bill:ire por algún remedio, tu te debes qedar aqi,pk si te llevo conmigo creeran qe te qiero aser daño,

B:pero,y-yo no..

Bill:escuchame, no qiero qe ninguna persona qiera aserte lo qe trato de hacer aqel idiota,asi qe porfabor no te muevas de aqi,i no sigas a nadie, a NADIE!

B:esta bien, pero antes contestame algo,

Bill:qe es?

B:pk ayudas a una extraña?

Bill: pk creo qe fuera del estado en el qe estas eres una magnifica persona, i pk ahora eeres muy vunerable ñ.ñ

B: o.o poes..te lo agradesco bill,en verdad, gracias u,u

Bill:no ai problema, solo qedate aqi n.n

Si,,entonces allí estaba sentada, mirando a una chicas qe estaban bailando de una manera muy atrevida,asi qe me pregunte¿asi me veía yo? Eso me iso reflexionar,nunca devo aser cosas incorrectas, no solo para no causar problemas,mas bien para no dañarme ami misma,aunque suene egoísta.

Bill: bety, me alegro de qe no te allas ido. n.n te trage esto:un jugo asqeroso, lo compre en la farmacia qe esta en la esqina, porfabor tomatelo :)

B: gracias ñ.ñ'

Lo tome, obligada por bill claro, no estaba tan asqeroso después de todo,sabia menta con naranja y uvas :S

Bill:lo ves?no es tan malo

B:deacuerdo,qieres probarlo?

Bill: no,te lo traje ati,además yo no estoi ebrio

B:bill! Estoi conciente de qe ise mal, pero no me lo tienes qe embarrar en la cara u,u

Bill:lo lamento, soy qien menos deveria decirte eso, normalmente cuando salgo, le digo a mi mama qe pasare la noche con un amigo, ya qe suelo tomar asta desmayarme, pero solo por divertirme con mis amigos, no pk sea un adicto ni nada, ñ.ñ

B:siento causarte tantos problemas,no es correcto..

Bill: pk dices eso? Yo soy qien quiere aserce responsable de ti :)porsierto..

B:qe pasa?


End file.
